Ace of Spades
Ace of Spades is an all boy group under Hello! Project Fantasy, they were revealed on August 2nd, 2015. They instead of going into a indies single, they will be going straight to their major debut. Members Former Members *Mori Toyoharu (モリ 豊治: Blue) - Graduated April 4, 2017 (1 Year, 8 Months, 2 Days), Lead Vocal History 2015 On August 2, the group was revealed with 7 members from Fantasy Kenshuusei and 2 outsiders, both Kantaro and Kudo were both scouted beforehand and offered to join, while. It was announced no that same day, they will be going straight to a major debut instead of going to indies singles. It was said that all the trainee members will graduate from the Program on August 10th. On October 6, the group had their major single debut. 2016 From May 1 to August 18, Chisato Hakaru was on a hiatus due to a sprain in his leg and was restricted to resting until fully healed. On October 8, it was announced that Mori Toyoharu will be graduating in April 2017. He had decided to graduate to focus on University. 2017 On January 26, the group announced that they will be having a 14-month tour. Slated to start sometime in April. On April 4, Mori Toyoharu graduated from the group. On April 30, it was announced that every month they will release a digital single. They will be actively performed during their concerts. It was revealed that they asked to do this because their next physical release is in 2018, and they want to give back to the fans that have been supporting them since the beginning. They also released the songs that they will be releasing for the rest of the year of 2017. Each single was written by Fujino Kano and Cha Daeyoung and choreographed by Ogata Naoto. On August 29, it was announced that the group will be having a Nippon Budokan concert for the end of this year. More details will be revealed at a later date. On October 28, it was announced by an insider that Ace of Spades would be releasing a February single, it was released by an insider along with several other groups upcoming 2018 singles. 2018 On January 2, 2018, Ace of Spades announced their upcoming February single. On August 31, it was announced that the company broke even with the company after it being confirmed that they as a group have sold over 1,000,000 copies all together. 2019 On May 17, it was announced that Taiki Reo would be entering a hiatus for a short amount of time, the reason is that due to his academics and health issues. Due to this, he would not be centering any of the singles for the upcoming 19th single that is set to be release in August. During the live performances until Reo can go back to participating, Cha Daeyoung would be in his position as center. 2020 On January 18, it was announced that the group would be going on a 8 month tour from April 2020 to December 2020. All the members that are currently in school will be having online classes to keep up with it as they put their focus on the tour. Discography Studio Albums Completion Albums Mini Albums Repackaged Albums Major Singles Member Center Count While Taiki Reo is the official center of the group, other members are also given opprotunities to be centers for singles as well. * Fujino Kano has been the center for 3 Singles out of 21 Singles * Isobe Takahiro has been the center for 2 Singles out of 21 Singles * Mori Toyoharu has been the center for 1 Single out of 5 Singles (Graduated in April of 2017) * Kantaro Kai has been the center for 6 Singles out of 21 Singles * Taiki Reo has been the center for 12 Singles out of 21 Singles * Cha Daeyoung has been the center for 4 Singles out of 21 Singles * Kudo Hayato has been the center for 2 Singles out of 21 Singles * Chisato Hakaru has been the center for 2 Singles out of 21 Singles * Ogata Naoto has been the center for 4 Singles out of 21 Singles Concert Tours Headlining Tours #- 2018.02.17 Ace of Spaces 2017/2018 Concert Tour Haru kara Natsu, Aki kara Fuyu ~ACE CARD~ #- 2018.08.21 Ace of Spades 2018 Concert Tour Natsu ~Summer Expadition~ #- 2019.07.28 Ace of Spades 2019 Concert Tour Haru ~WILD CARD~ #- 2020.12.27 Ace of Spaces 2020 Concert Tour Haru kara Natsu, Aki kara Fuyu ~Acceptance~ One Time Concerts # 2017.11.04 Ace of Spades @ NIPPON BUDOKAN 11Gatsu ~DREAMS~ # 2018.08.04 Ace of Spades @ SAITAMA SUPER ARENA 8Gatsu ~3 Years: Summer Expadition~ # 2019.08.05 Ace of Spades @ NAGOYA DOME ~4 Years: WILD CARD~ Events * 2016.08.02 AOS First Birthday Anniversary Event ~1st Ace~ * 2017.04.04 Mori Toyoharu Graduation Event ~Final Goodbye~ * 2017.08.02 AOS Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~2ND DEBUT~ * 2018.08.02 AOS Third Birthday Anniversary Event ~3 Years~ * 2019.08.02 AOS Fourth Birthday Anniversary Event ~4 Years~ Total Sales Count Trivia *It was said that the group as a whole was made in the exact way A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T was made, and will be having a Korea debut in the next few years. Category:2015 Debuts Category:3rd generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:4th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:6th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Project Fantasy Category:Boy Groups